


How Do We Do This Parenting Thing?

by ElleMalfoy65



Series: Secrets Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMalfoy65/pseuds/ElleMalfoy65
Summary: Sequel to When Secrets Change Your Life. Hermione has the twins, now she and Draco must learn how to be parents. D.M./H.G.





	How Do We Do This Parenting Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my loyal and faithful readers! Here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to When Secrets Change Your Life. I apologize for it taking so long and for it being such a short chapter as well. But I am having trouble getting into the swing of writing it. I also want to say in advance that updates for this story will likely be slowest out of all of my stories. With that, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> XoXo,
> 
> Elle.

Draco was pacing the waiting room. They had made it to St. Mungo’s in record time and had gotten checked into the maternity ward. The Healers had kicked him out so they could check Hermione, though. He’d nearly gone ballistic when they had shoved him from the room--that was his wife, after all, his children. But when he arrived on the other side of the doors, he found their families and friends waiting for them. They had bombarded him with questions, but he couldn’t answer them, only making him more frustrated.

“Mr. Malfoy?” The healer opened the door and stuck her head out. 

Draco stopped his pacing, eyes locking on the healer. “Yes?” 

The woman motioned him in, holding the door open for him. “You can come back in now.”

Draco nearly bowled the witch over as he rushed into the room. Hermione was lying in the bed, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. She smiled at Draco as he entered. “Hello, babe.” He was at her side in a moment, taking her hand in his. They would not make him leave again, no matter what the reason.

“Hello, love. How are you feeling?” he asked, his free hand rubbing her stomach gently.

“Like a blimp, or an inverted punching bag. But the pain potions they gave me helped. They said that they would be back in to check in an hour,” Hermione said, closing her eyes. She looked exhausted already, and Draco could only imagine that it was only going to get worse.

He smiled softly and kissed the back of her hand. “But you look as beautiful as ever. Did they give you an idea on how long this will take?”

Hermione laughed, her exhausted eyes opening and her head turning to look over at Draco. “No, Draco. Birth is not something you can put a timeline on. A little impatient, aren’t we?” Her head rested against the pillow, the pain potions making her too relaxed to hold it up.

Draco shrugged, holding her hand against his lips. “I don’t like seeing you in pain and I’m anxious to meet my little man and my hummingbird.” His free hand moved to rest next to Hermione’s on her stomach. Draco smiled when he felt a push against his palm. “I’d say someone feels the same. Everyone is here already.”

“Everyone?” Hermione asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Yes. Our parents, Harry and Pansy, Ron and Justin, Ginny and Theo, even McGonagall. They were bugging me for answers that I didn’t have. I know that you likely aren’t up for all visitors, but perhaps our mothers? I know they are eager to see you.” Draco kissed her knuckles again, his eyes locked on hers.

Hermione nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, “I think that would be nice. I would love to see my mum. Yours as well. You can go and get them. Give everyone an update as well. Tell everyone that I thank them for coming and when I feel up for it, I’ll let them come in and visit.” Draco nodded, then kissed her head as he stood and walked back out into the waiting room.

All eyes turned to him, eager and expectant. He gave them all a smile. “Hermione is doing fine. They have given her some pain potions to help her, so that has made her tired. The healers are going to come back and check on her in an hour. She wanted me to thank everyone for coming and to tell you when she feels up for it, that she’ll let visitors come back. But for now, Mrs. Granger and Mum, she would like the two of you to come back.”

The smiles on the two mothers’ faces were wide as they stepped forward, giving Draco a double hug. “We can’t wait to see her. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jean?” Mrs. Granger said.

“Call it a product of my raising, Jean.” Draco chuckled as he started to lead the women back. He opened the door for them, a sleeping Hermione coming into view. The two women smiled at their daughter on the bed, Hermione’s hand on her swollen stomach.

“Let’s not wake her.” Narcissa whispered, moving to sit in one of the chairs around the room. Jean nodded her approval and did the same. Draco took up his abandoned seat, leaving Hermione to sleep. His eyes stayed on her, though, looking for any signs of discomfort. This was going to be a long process from the way Hermione had explained it.

“How long does labor and delivery usually last?” Draco asked the two women quietly. They both exchanged glances and smiled at each other, as if communicating secrets with a look.

Draco’s mother was the first to speak. “I was in labor with you for nearly twenty hours and I was pushing for about an hour until you were born.” Draco’s eyes began to widen as she spoke and he turned to Jean, looking to her for an explanation.

“With Hermione, I was in labor for roughly twelve hours and pushed for fifteen minutes. Draco, dear, no two pregnancies are the same and that includes the labor and delivery. This is something different altogether than our experiences, as Hermione is pregnant with twins. Her labor could last eight hours or it could last thirty. It just depends on her body and the babies. They are the deciding factors in all of this. Just relax, dear. The doctors here will take care of her and little Scorpius and Juliet.” Jean smiled at him and then looked over at her daughter.

That made him feel more comfortable and he turned his attentions back to his wife. He still couldn’t get used to saying that. Nor could he get used to the fact that in a matter of hours they would be parents. To twins, no less, and he was still in his teens. Man, if someone would have told him that this was where his life would have taken him when he was eleven, he would have laughed in their face. But now, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
